


Chaotic Chatfic With LAMP

by himguy



Series: Roman is a sad boi verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, everyones neurodivergent, things may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himguy/pseuds/himguy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Roman is a sad boi verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

This is a chatfic entailing random events that happen over the course of a few months. Human au!!

Roman is SomewhereOvertheRainbow  
Logan is AGayGifted  
Patton is PawPrintsAndBakedGoods  
Janus is snekboi  
Virgil is ...anxietyisaway…  
Remus is tentaclelover666

Friend Chat

Tentacle Lover 666: whats up b*****s nemo’s dad would’ve grown female organs and mated w his son irl  
PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: o.O  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: oh my god leave  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow removed Tentacle Lover 666 from the chat  
PawprintsAndBakedGoods: >:(((

SnekBoi: yall are so rude thats who he is  
SnekBoi: anyway rom’n how ya feelin?

SomewhereOvertheRainbow:don't talk to me or my child ever again  
SnekBoi: Rude but fair, my question still stands  
SomewhereOvertheRainbow:I am fine

SnekBoi: you lying decepticon  
SomewhereOvertheRainbow: i am NOT LYING

SnekBoi:how do I know i can trust you  
SomewhereOvertheRainbow: oh shut up you posted a softcore photo of a tree on your tumblr an hour and 14 minutes ago.

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: im disappointed in you  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: whatd i do

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: you didn't do anything,i'm just disappointed you were so mean to remus   
SnekBoi: yeah readd him this is getting boring

SomewhereOverTheRainbow added Tentacle Lover 666 to the chat!!!  
Tentacle Lover 666: I’m baaack

SnekBoi: yes i know how to read remus  
Tentacle Lover 666: awww cmon you know you love me janus

...anxietyisaway…: i hate you all  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: dw i hate myself too

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: dont make jokes like that roman  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: brb Alex just woke up

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: @AGayGifted hey are you still going to the library w me and Virgil on a date tmrrw?  
AGayGifted: Yes, I will be attending.

AGayGifted: How is Alex?  
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: He’s doing great. I have to go to work when is the date scheduled?

AGayGifted: It’s scheduled for 2 P.M. Do you have a babysitter for Alex yet?   
SomewhereOverTheRainbow: I dooooooo. I love you allllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

SnekBoi: ew.  
Snekboi has left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

In DMs between AGayGifted and SomewhereOverTheRainbow

AGayGifted: Roman, have you seen my keys?

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: why are you asking me over text

AGayGifted: I can't find them.

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: duh

AGayGifted: I hate the way you type.

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: who doesn't tbh

AGayGifted: Remember when you typed properly with punctuation and eloquence?

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: wish I didn't haha

Months earlier

SomewhereOverTheRainbow added AGayGifted, PawPrintsAndBakedGoods, ...anxietyisaway..., snekboi, and tentaclelover666 to **Group Chat**

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: Hello everyone! Welcome to the group chat! I hope you enjoy it here! I'm very glad to be friends with you all! I remember when we all first met over Tumblr.

...anxietyisaway...: you should really shut up you know, the way you type is annoying asf

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: Now kiddo, be nice to Rainbow, Rainbow brought us all together!

...anxietyisaway...: Sorry pops, it's what I do

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: You can call me Patton

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: I love your name, Patton! It suits you wonderfully!

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: May I know your name, Rainbow? And thanks, kiddo!

AGayGifted: Aren't you younger than I am? Isn't Anxiety two years younger than you?

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: Well yeah

AGayGifted: How are they your "kiddo", then?

...anxietyisaway...: I use he/him btw, Logan

AGayGifted: Thank you for letting me know, Anxiety.

...anxietyisaway...: No problem, teach.

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: Well, do you really want my name?

snekboi: I am pretty curious

tentaclelover666: im not, im Rainbow's brother, lolololol

snekboi: Dumbass

AGayGifted: What are your pronouns, by the way, Rainbow?

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: My name is Roman and my pronouns are he/him.

tentaclelover666: haha stupid baby bro

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: I will whoop your ass.

PawPrintsAndBakedGoods: G A S P

SomewhereOverTheRainbow: Oh damn it.

SomewhereOverTheRainbow is offline

...anxietyisaway...: HAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter, sorry if its OOC pr not very good, please comment if youd like


End file.
